starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Gateway
The gateway is a protoss structure used to "create" infantry. It creates a swirling rift that warps in protoss warriors from their home territories to the location of the military colony housing the gateway. A phenomenal amount of energy is required for this operation and, as with most protoss structures, a gateway can only function if it is powered by the psionic matrix formed by a network of pylons.Blizzard Entertainment (2007-05-19). Gateway, Blizzard Entertainment, Retrieved 19 May 2007 Gateways are an inferior form of the warp gate technology which was lost during the Aeon of Strife. (The protoss maintained the ability to use warp gates, however.)1998-08-07. Warp Gates. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. The technology was upgraded, based on the ancient warp gate technology, following the Brood War. Upgrades Gateways in StarCraft II :Warp Gate redirects here. You may be searching for the Xel'Naga Warp Gate The protoss have significantly upgraded the gateway for the upcoming conflict: it can now be transformed into a new version of the warp gate. The protoss inventors barely understand the technology, as it has been reverse engineered from ancient xel'naga structures found on both Aiur and Shakuras. Warp Gate Transforming a gateway into a warp gate requires researching this technology at the cybernetics core.2008-03-28. More Starcraft 2 eye candy - Protoss interface closeups. StarFeeder. Accessed 2008-03-29. Once this research has been conducted, any gateway can be transformed into a warp gate, any any warp gate can be transformed back into a gateway in three seconds. This does not require any resources. Warp-In A warp gate can warp-in protoss forces to any part of the battlefield that lies within the psionic matrix, created by pylons and by the very mobile warp prism.Warp-In is a researched ability that allows Gateways to almost instantly build units anywhere within Pylon power, including mobile Pylon power provided by the Warp Prisms (previously known as the Phase Prism). When units are built from the Gateway through this process, a cooldown will follow after the unit is built, before another can be warped in. When Gateways are converted into Warp Gates, players are no longer able to queue units, but will instead receive an set amount of time discounted from the production time to build that unit. That set amount will be subject to balance. Karune. 2008-10-06. #1: What do you think about Warp-In?. Battle.net StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-08. This enables protoss forces to be transported directly to the front lines, to beleaguered outposts, or even to launch ambushes. The forces quickly warp in, over about 5 seconds,Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2008-12-19. Battle Report (1). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-12-19. gaining hit points over time. If the units fall outside the psionic matrix during this process (for instance, if the supporting pylon or warp prism is destroyed) then they are destroyed.Karune. 2007-09-20. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 14. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-09-21. Each warp gate has a cooldown slightly less than the production time of the unit it just produced before it can warp-in another unit;Karune. 2008-04-16. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 35. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-16. a full 10 seconds as of October 2008.Blizzcon Video Archive (Sonkie vs Yellow). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-10-19. If a warp prism is supporting the warp-in and it is destroyed, the warp-in is canceled and the player gets back the resources.Quote: :Lets say you use the phase prism to start warping in some units in an enemies base. the enemy focus fires and kills the prism before the units are warped in. what happens to those units? do they finish warping in, pause, or just simply die? :if anyone but cydra answers i will be very dissapointed. Warp in will be canceled and you will get the resources back. Cydra, Rancid_death75. 2009-02-25. Warp in question for... Cydra! Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-25. The warp gate does not have the ability to queue units regularly, but can be quickly transformed back into a gateway.Browder, Dustin. (Cavez). How will Warping work? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-31. Putting a pylon in the central map area, known as "proxy pylon", in order to warp-in units nearer the enemy base is a commonly used strategy.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2008-12-19. Battle Report (1). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-12-19. To use warp-in, the player would first: # Select one or more warp gates. # Press the hotkey to create a unit. # Select an area in the psionic matrix (either generated by a pylon or warp prism) and select that point. # The unit begins to warp-in. This causes one warp gate to enter cooldown, during which it cannot begin to warp-in another unit. # Repeat steps 3-4 for each warp gate and unit. (This can be done very quickly, before any unit has completed warping in.)2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. # Once all warp gates have begun warping in units, the player must wait for at least one warp gate to emerge from cooldown before they can use one again. Building Upgrades Images Image: Gateway SC2 Game1.jpg|Images of the gateway and warp gate Image: Gateway SC2 Game2.jpg|Early image of the gateway in StarCraft II Image: Warp Gate SC2 Game2.jpg|Early image of the warp gate References Category: StarCraft Protoss buildings Category: StarCraft II Protoss buildings